1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, and particularly relates to an array type light-emitting device with high color rendering index.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED (light emitting diode) is a semiconductor component. It has a small size, and its advantage is that it can efficiently generate colored light with a peak wavelength corresponding to a single color. If light of different colors emitted by many LEDs is mixed, a white light source can be obtained.
For example, three LEDs such as a red LED, a green LED and a blue LED, generating light of three different wavelengths in the visible range can be combined together. Because each LED is a light source with a distinct peak wavelength and a single color, the white light source resulting from mixing the three different wavelengths is always non-uniform.
It is a priority for designers to design a semiconductor light-emitting device with high color rendering index (CRI). However, the traditional mixing method of using many LEDs (such as red LED, green LED, blue LED) with different peak wavelengths to generate mixed white light can only obtain a color rendering index of about 80, and the generated white light is non-uniform.